Ceguera
by FactionB
Summary: No podía ver más allá. Estaba totalmente ciega, obnubilada en su propia humillación. Y Daphne sentía que tarde o temprano todo aquello la superaría, explotando sin piedad contra su propia cobardía. Regalo para la comunidad LJ San Drabbletin.


**N/A**: Ay, junio, junio. Que estás aquí, yo con los exámenes acabados y TODOS mis amigos aún con ellos. Así que fandom, did you call me? I'M SO HERE!

Primer femslash, regalo MUY atrasado de ín para la comunidad LJ san_drabbletin (pasaos por mi LJ -link en el perfil- para saber a quién va dirigido el regalo y poder echarle un vistazo a la comu :)

_Pairings_: Daphne/Pansy y Draco/Nott (implícito).

* * *

**Ceguera**

Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo. Besarle mecánicamente, dejar que se perdiera, que bebiera de ella. Pretender que estaban juntos, cuando por más que sus cuerpos se unían, seguía a cientos, miles de kilómetros de su frenesí. Cerraba los ojos y gemía, un gemido casi perfecto, se enorgullecía. Su mente viajaba, y observaba desde lugares remotos la escena. Se reía del talentoso acto de comedia que presenciaba, olvidando que lo vivía en primera persona. Le tocaba en ese exacto trozo de piel que accionaba, como un circuito perfecto, su locura. Sentía la lujuria de él desbordarse, cayendo en cascadas sobre su cuerpo tibio, catapultándola a un estado de ausencia aún más extrema. En el éxtasis, el muro se volvía totalmente infranqueable, mientras al otro lado la función se desarrollaba según lo previsto. Y ella solo reía. Reía e imaginaba cómo sería destruir todo eso de un solo golpe.

Se dejaba abrazar y proteger por él, motivado por la adrenalina del momento. En cuestión de minutos todo pasaría, todo volvería a la normalidad. Él la miraría con esa expresión neutra. Y ella recogería toda su indiferencia, depositándola en el mismo lugar donde sonreía y se mofaba de las circunstancias.

Le veía salir. Temprano y a prisa. El invierno desplegado sobre Hogwarts con ostentosidad. El frío alojándose tras la ropa. Y poco después, otra túnica verde botella coronada por un blanco desvaído siguiendo el mismo camino. Volvía a sonreír, entre dientes, solo para ella, antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Sobre el humeante plato se encontraba con sus ojos. Heridos y orgullosos. Algo brillantes por la llamada de las lágrimas. Y notaba ese cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos que ascendía suavemente como un mar de hormigas, y le provocaba un escalofrío que le hacía morder el gemido que se formaba al final de los labios. La miraba con disimulo y casi se atrevía a aventurar el punto de tibieza de su piel. Sus manos, su cuello blanco, cruzados por finas venas que se tensaban a cada pequeña pérdida de autocontrol. Ella recordaba y dejaba el cubierto a medio camino, intentando reprimirse. Pasaba una mano preocupada por sus labios, el cuello, el hombro. Y Daphne sentía una profunda tortura. Habría desmontado a patadas la mesa entera de Slytherin, si eso no acabara con su papel en la tragicomedia.

Pansy no pronunciaba palabra. A duras penas tragaba, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no ir detrás una vez más y demostrar que aún le quedaba algo de dignidad. Nunca reparaba en los ojos verdes que le dedicaban toda esa devoción que le reclamaba a él, su ceguera amputaba cada uno de sus sentidos, los convertía en instrumentos inútiles, manipulados por la obsesión. Daphne no perdía detalle de la lucha interior que podía percibir en los gestos de su cara, la forma en que se movía, la mirada que delataba sentimientos encontrados. El desprecio y el orgullo maltrecho que la sacudían sin piedad.

Nunca se había fijado en los ojos verdes. Nunca hasta el almuerzo en el que la dignidad llamó a su puerta por primera vez. Y ella aceptó. Salió de la tormenta y echó un vistazo rápido. Topó con sus ojos desafiantes y luminosos. Encontró algo tremendamente raro e imposible en ellos.

Estaban hartos de esperar.

- Esta tarde voy a empezar la redacción de Pociones para la semana que viene – apuntó Daphne de forma casual. – Podemos hacerla juntas, si quieres. O si no vas a hacerla con Draco.

Lo sabía. Sabía que había dado en el punto justo. Pansy se revolvió inquieta en el asiento, formándose una mueca asqueada en su cara. Apretó los dientes antes de contestar.

- No, tengo la tarde libre.

- Entonces supongo que hemos quedado – miraba distraídamente su plato, con indiferencia. _No obstante, había aprendido del mejor._ – A las cinco, en la biblioteca.

* * *

Aquella tarde sintió una tranquilidad totalmente nueva para ella. Una paz interior. Un acuerdo consigo misma, con su conciencia, con sus verdaderos deseos. Por fin había tomado una decisión, y tanto su cuerpo como su mente se lo agradecían. Una desconocida sensación de plenitud recorría cada uno de sus músculos. Sonreía sin esa mueca irónica, en ocasiones triste, que habitualmente adornaba las líneas finas de su rostro.

Se miraba al espejo y repasaba con la mirada cada una de sus facciones. Eran hermosas y proporcionadas. Su semblante era provocativo, pero no vulgar. No obstante, bien se preocupaba de guardar una reputación que no la encasillara entre esas chicas volubles, fácilmente persuasibles, que no tenían en cuenta criterio alguno a la hora de dejarse caer sobre lecho ajeno.

Ella no era como las demás. Como todas esas a las que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada, rápida, guiada por la simple curiosidad sexual. Ella era orgullosa y desconfiada. Pero también podía sentirla frágil e inflamable. Una auténtica serpiente. No le importaba recurrir a cualquier estratagema, reptar, sisear, mentir, conspirar. Cuando caminaba en pos de la victoria o en defensa de su orgullo se convertía en un ofidio como ningún otro. Una fiera rodeada que mostraba los colmillos sin ningún pudor.

Una única cosa provocaba la desaprobación de Daphne. Ese defecto molesto, ese – literalmente– grano en el culo que de tan solo pensarlo le quitaba las ganas de sentarse. La rémora de su Pansy Parkinson no era otra que Draco Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo no era su relación, al fin y al cabo, ella se encontraba en la misma situación con Nott. Lo peor era que Pansy no fingía. Verdaderamente estaba atada, obsesionada, velada por él. En realidad, el vínculo en sí era una acción inteligente, Daphne lo comprendía y se sentía identificada. Un Slytherin debía ser más astuto que los vanos instintos. Pero Pansy no llegaba a comprenderlo. Sin embargo, en aquel almuerzo Daphne supo que el momento había llegado. La humillación, esta vez sí, había superado la obcecación. Lo sabía. Había podido sentir en su propia piel la rabia que ella emanaba.

Caminaba, perdida en sus cavilaciones, sorteando los cientos de pasillos de la biblioteca. Se paró frente a una estantería y escogió los dos tomos que necesitaban para el trabajo. Escuchó el sonido de la enorme puerta de roble abrirse, y entre el hueco estrecho y polvoriento de las estantería reconoció el pelo negro recogido en una tensa y alta coleta sobre su cabeza. Inconscientemente, su boca dibujó una línea curva hacia la derecha, haciéndole volver a sentir esa familiar corriente cálida. Observó sus pasos lentos, su mirada oscura y afilada paseándose sobre las mesas con elegancia. Buscando. Buscándola a ella.

La vio acercarse despacio hacia el pasillo donde ella se encontraba, perdiendo su vista tras los libros.

- Hola – saludó Pansy. – ¿No has cogido sitio?

- Es temprano – respondió. – Ven, allí estaremos tranquilas – dijo señalando una de las últimas mesas.

Daphne caminaba delante, en silencio. En cualquier otra situación, probablemente ya estarían compartiendo susurros frenéticos, poniéndose al día con la rabiosa actualidad de Hogwarts. Pero últimamente no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas. Daphne había notado las ojeras, más habituales de lo común, bajo las pestañas oscuras Pansy. Había notado su falta de energía y de estridencia comunes. Apenas se había interesado por criticar la fealdad de las Gryffindor en varias semanas. Y ahora lo sabía: todo por culpa de él.

Hacía un tiempo que Daphne se había convencido firmemente de algo: ellos sólo daban problemas. Únicamente estaba con Nott por una sólida razón, irónica aunque no ilógica: le necesitaba. Pero estaba segura de que ella no necesitaba al patético Malfoy ni un segundo más. Era libre y no podía pretender seguir fingiendo lo contrario.

- Pansy, tenemos que hablar – afirmó Daphne, mirándola a los ojos mientras soltaba los libros sobre la mesa.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una mirada rojiza –probablemente por el efecto del llanto– y tranquila. Daphne sintió que las palabras se le deshacían en la garganta y atoraban su voluntad.

- Sé lo que está pasando.

Alargó lentamente el brazo, acercando sus dedos hasta recubrir con toda su palma la mano de Pansy. La notó algo fría por la ausencia de los guantes. Pero suave, delicadamente suave.

- Es una elección suya. Respétala.

Y no dijo nada más. Solo la miró y esperó. Separó su mano lentamente, con reticencia, y dejó que ella bajara la cabeza, haciendo que el cabello recogido en la coleta resbalara por el cuello. Vio una lágrima rabiosa descender por la línea de su nariz y notó cómo su respiración se hacía más pesada, intentando contener el sollozo. Pansy mantenía una sola mano sobre la mesa, y Daphne pudo advertir que la otra estaba sobre su regazo, arrugando la falda verde dentro de su puño. Deseó ser ella quien la recogiera entre sus puños. La deseó como nunca lo había hecho, notaba la llamada sexual, imposible de ignorar, ascender desde el centro de su vientre, provocándole un calor indomable e insano. Se revolvió en la silla. No podía hacer nada más por ella. Consolarla diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que Draco estaría a su lado porque la quería (aunque no se diera cuenta) y que algún día la trataría como se merecía eran las palabras que se pudrirían antes de llegar a su boca.

Y egoístamente, aunque Pansy hubiese necesitado eso en aquel momento, Daphne tampoco se lo hubiera dado.

Así que simplemente lo hizo. Retiró la silla y se levantó, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa. Pansy la miró a través de las lágrimas, la boca algo abierta y las mejillas rosadas. Daphne cogió ambos lados de su cara entre sus manos, casi clavando las yemas de los dedos, y se hundió con ansiedad en su boca, con toda esa ansiedad de noches y noches deslizando varios dedos entre sus piernas sin encontrarla a ella, cerrando los ojos y acelerando el ritmo, gimiendo en soledad. Pansy apoyó despacio su espalda en la silla, sin separarse de ella. Sus manos estaban laxas sobre los muslos y el puño había desaparecido, dejando la falda arrugada como testigo silencioso de la húmeda unión que tenía lugar justo encima de ella.

Pansy respiraba dentro de ella, pegando con lentitud su cuerpo, al principio con roces leves y torpes, con dedos que subían por su brazo con timidez y se perdían en su pelo oscuro. Daphne sentía la exigencia crecer en su interior, instándola a empujar a Pansy contra la estantería y arrancar cada botón de su falda para hacerle experimentar cada segundo de sufrimiento que ella había tenido que ocultar por su estúpida ceguera. Pero esa _casi_ necesidad de ser cruel con ella se evaporó cuando Pansy echó hacia atrás la silla y puso una mano en su cadera, dirigiéndola hacia sus pálidos muslos. Daphne se sentó sobre ella, sorprendida por su iniciativa, y dejó que sus brazos delgados rodearan la cintura, permitiéndole notar su piel caliente a través de la camisa.

No pensaban, no tenían necesidad de ello. No pensaron en ningún momento, simplemente olvidaron quienes pretendían ser y descubrieron quiénes verdaderamente eran. Daphne encontró a Pansy. Y ambas encontraron el deseo correspondido, la sensación de refugiarse entre los brazos más inesperados, la dicha de sentirse querido sin máscaras, solo con piel desnuda. Supieron que estaba y estaría prohibido, que alteraría todo lo antes conocido, sus rutinas, su visión del mundo, sus autoestimas. Supieron que odiarían la distancia, que el dolor que surge del amor y no de las heridas pasaría a formar parte de sus vidas sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo, nada de ello podía ni pudo servir para cortar la raíz que crecía entre ambas sin remedio. Una raíz que pronto se convertiría en una espiral venenosa, adictiva. Una espiral que le haría mirar a Nott, odiándolo aún más por no tener la valentía que a ella le faltaba, por no ser capaz de luchar por lo que ambos querían y alejarse de lo que despreciaban.

Odiarse por sentir día a día que la felicidad se les escapaba, diluyéndose como arena entre sus dedos.

* * *

**N/A: Joder. Qué racha de angst que llevo. Y esta vez he dejado aquí una Daphne y un Nott totalmente distintos a los míos. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo todos podemos intuir que muchos matrimonios sangre pura son concertados o, mejor dicho, no basados realmente en amores demasiado profundos. Pobrecitos mis niños y mis niñas. En realidad yo les deseo mucha felicidad, en serio :)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
